


No Place Like Home

by livingmybestfakelife



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingmybestfakelife/pseuds/livingmybestfakelife
Summary: T’Challa visits your aunt and cousin after your passing.





	No Place Like Home

Back to back press conferences and meetings were tiring, but nothing was compared to the weight of you not being around, you had died from a stroke six months before and T’challa still hasn’t moved passed it, and no one would expect him to so soon, the wounds were still fresh for everyone but they tried to be strong for each other, especially T’challa.  
During these past six months, not only has he been having a hard time not having his one true love around, he also had to deal with the media trying to slander your name, you were always known to be a gentle and loving person, always ready to give all you can to those in need. But there were two people who seemed to not be team YN, and those people were your father’s eldest sister and her daughter, your aunt and cousin, when you were younger you were close to your favorite cousin Priscilla, you two did everything together, even went to the same private high school, in recent years what you thought was a beautiful friendship turned out to be your aunt pushing her daughter to be an upcoming new you, your auntie Leslie doing everything she could to get her little girl the same opportunities you were getting, but was unsuccessful in getting anything other than one or two small bits in commercials and being an extra in a Drama show. You spent your final years wondering why they didn’t seem to like you like they used to, after your uncle died you gave them each a trust of 200,000, how they blew through it all in such a short time was beyond you, but T’challa once told you that they were beyond being helped and that it wasn’t your problem anymore.   
While on a business trip to New York T’challa often got hounded by paparazzi, asking him why your “favorite aunt and cousin” were being left in the dust while she was living the good life, it took everything in him not to explode, how could these people talk such filth about you when you’re not around to defend yourself, not that you would, as you got older in age you stopped worrying about what the media thought about you, even more when you knew that you did everything you could to reach out to them. On his final day he decided to take a trip to Brooklyn where Leslie and Priscilla lived, he told Okoye that she could wait in the car as he walked up the dirty brownstone steps, stepping over paper and a few cans of rotten tuna he ranged the doorbell, moments later the door opened to a once vibrant and well put together Priscilla, now a middle aged woman who would look so much more eye catching if she bothered to wash her face more than twice a week and combed her hair, as mean as that sounded, “Oh, T’challa, what brings you by my neck of the woods?” she says in an unexpected pleasant tone, “I just came by to say hello, if I’m not arriving at a bad time” “Oh no come right on in, mama is just upstairs having a her lunch if you would like some”, she invites him in, and you would have thought a tornado ran through, books, paper, cat poop and pee was all over the place, the smell made his nose burn but he hid his displeasure well, as they walked upstairs he could hear that music was playing, it sounded more familiar the closer they gotten to Leslie’s room, when Priscilla opened the door he heard that she was listening to Marvin Gaye’s What’s Going On Album, she was sitting on her bed eating a tuna sandwich and drinking milk, she looked up and her eyes looked at him up and down before putting her sandwich down “Prissy turn that music off” Priscilla hopped to her mother’s command and turned off the radio, “Well look who stopped by our neck of the woods? The great ol’ Black Panther, how are those kids of yours, they still doing well for themselves” Leslie had a bitter and sarcastic tone in her voice, one that T’challa didn’t appreciate but still remained peaceful “They are doing very well Leslie, thank you, and yourself?”. “Still living in this shit hole, only leaving the house when Prissy forgets things on the shopping list and I have to leave this bed to go and fetch it myself” “Oh mother please, she’s just teasing T’challa” “I ain’t teasing it’s the truth, if you can’t follow what’s on a list then-” “Mother please, not in front of our guest”.  
T’challa could feel the air in the room getting stuffier and wanted to open a window but he doubted it could open anyway, he wanted badly to leave, feeling that he overstayed his welcome even though he wasn’t there for ten minutes “If I came at a bad time then-” “oh no no no stay please…you know T’challa it hurt me badly when I heard about my nieces passing, oh I cried like a baby when I heard the news, I’m sorry I couldn’t make the funeral, we both are” “It’s alright I understand” all of a sudden Priscilla’s attitude changed, she walked back and forth around the room, her words were blunt and she didn’t hold anything back “You know YN was always a family favorite, it was always “Oh look how pretty YN is” “She has the prettiest head of hair” “she is the greatest dancer”, just YN YN YN” “Oh don’t you start Priscilla Jane, just because you couldn’t bother to comb your head doesn’t mean you need to be jealous of a dead woman because she did!” “Ohhh don’t you sit there and talk down to me mother!” All of a sudden the door opened to Okoye walking in ready to defuse whatever was going on “Is everything alright my king?” “And you talk about me not combing my hair, this heffa ain’t got none” Okoye glared at her “Excuse me?” T’challa quickly jumped in before things got out of control “Ladies, please, I am very sorry if me being here has caused you any inconvenience, my friend and I will be on our way” he quickly left the room and rushed down the stairs and out of the house with Okoye following behind, he caught his breath and pinched his eyes shut for a moment “My king is everything alright, what happened in there?” He opened his eyes and shook his head “Nothing too serious Okoye, let’s just head back to the hotel and pack, I’m ready to go home” she nods and they get into the car, he took one final look at the brownstone then looks down at his hands, his wedding ring staring back at him, he was instantly at peace, his mind going back to you, thinking about how your full and pure heart was taken advantaged of by some people who you called family, if Priscilla wasn’t a woman he was sure that he would have laid his hands on her, but she wasn’t a man and his days of hand to hand combat was over, and he knew that you wouldn’t approve of him hurting his already aching bones over you.


End file.
